


A Taste of Honey

by Dimik_Gimik



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Link! EEEE so cute!, Enjoy!, Ganondorf goes on a spiritual journey through the Lost Woods, I am not good at tagging, Is he destined to live with evilness his whole life or does he finally have the chance to be good?, Is such an evil vanquishable?, M/M, Read to find out!, Will he be able to recocgnize the darkness in his spirit and vanquish it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimik_Gimik/pseuds/Dimik_Gimik
Summary: "Ganon walked through the Lost Woods, strange mushrooms sprouted up from the ground and glowed blue against the green grass, other strange fungi crawled up massive trees, leading up to the top like staircases."
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 29





	A Taste of Honey

Ganon walked through the Lost Woods, strange mushrooms sprouted up from the ground and glowed blue against the green grass, other strange fungi crawled up massive trees, leading up to the top like staircases. Weirdly enough he was his younger self, a child, he tested his small feet on the fungi and found that it supported his weight. ‘Where does this lead to?’ Ganon thought as he carefully climbed up the tree, one small brown hand keeping himself steady against the large trunk as he took his time going up the sturdy, fungi steps. As he went higher he could hear music, it sounded like a pan flute and reminded him of the sea, he took a deep breath and smelled salt water then he noticed that water was rising below him and that the scene changed to an empty island, he was all alone but one tall tree and the sea rising below his feet but he wasn’t fearful, for some reason he knew the water wouldn’t advance with ill intention. It was almost playful, it lapped at his bare feet as he climbed further up the staircase until he finally came to a door. Without knocking Ganon opened the door and stepped inside, inside was a home, he closed the door behind him. 

‘Who’s house is this?’ Ganon asks himself. There’s a peasant’s bed, a small table and a stool, some pots and not much else, Ganon snoops around a bit, he pokes his nose into a pot and smells honey. ‘Mmm, honey!’ He dips his finger into the pot and tastes the honey. ‘Mmmm! Maybe there’s a bottle around here…’ Ganon rises to his feet and finds a bottle on the small table, strange… That wasn’t there before… Oh well, Ganon brings the bottle to the pot and carefully pours the honey into the glass bottle. ‘Now I’ll have some for later! I wonder what’s in the other pot.’ Ganon puts a cork into the bottle and puts it in his sack, he examines the other pot and finds that it has a lid. ‘...Should I open it?’ After a moment of consideration he does open it and hundreds of Kis come flying out! Screeching Kis! “Eeeek! Kiiis!!” 

The black Kis blackout the scene and Ganon is transported back into the Lost Woods, he’s older now, a teenager, luckily his white tunic grew with him though he was still without sandals… No matter! His feet will become tough and strong from the physical duration ahead, he walked on but it wasn’t long before he stubbed his toe on a stone. “Yow!!! Damn rock! How do you like these apples!?” Ganon crouched down and lifted the rock from its place and threw it against another rock! Smash! It broke open and a red rupee fell out of it! It made a chime as it fell to the ground, “Wow! A rupee!” He picked up the rupee and put it in his sack. Now what? Ganon traveled forward, the forest was more grown than before and seemed more menacing, there was danger lurking around. With his shoulders back and back straight as an iron crowbar he confidently strided through the forest when suddenly a Boko Baba sprung up from a pile of weeds! It gurgled as it’s big jaw opened and it’s slimy tongue slobbered toxic goo all over it’s monstrous mouth. The monster lunged forward and Ganon jumped back! He analyzed his surroundings, was there a way out? He moved to the left, the Boko Baba followed him to the left, he moved to the right, the Boko Baba followed him to the right. It was no use getting around this thing, with a quick glance he noticed a sturdy branch so he picked it up and swung it at the monster’s neck, it screeched! But it wasn’t dead yet, the monster attacked again, Ganon dodged it and swung the branch! The monster screeched again and went back inside the weeds and with a poof it was gone and a single Boko Baba Seed was left behind. Ganon picked up the seed and put it in his pouch. “Well that was kinda easy… I wonder if this seed will come in handy later.” He moved forward and then a fog surrounded him and enveloped the scene, he could hear a child’s laughter and then he was back in the forest.

He awoke laying on the grass, he was an adult now, and again his tunic grew with him and once again he was left without shoes. When he rose, immediately two Bokoblin came out from behind the trees! 

“Screee!”

“Oogaboogabooga!” 

Ganon jumped to his feet, the branch that was once in his hand was now a wooden sword! A heavy wooden sword! He charged at the Bokoblin and swung the sword at one! 

“Gahh!!” The Bokoblin screamed! 

The other jumped on his back and bit him. “Aghh!!” Ganon yelled and backed up, he crushed the Bokoblin against a large tree trunk and it fell off. He charged at the first Bokoblin who was looking around for a stick to weild. “Aaaahhhhh!!!!” Ganon ripped out a war cry and struck the monster’s head! It collapsed to the ground and died, it became black miasma and poofed out of existence. Now for the other one, Ganon turned around and faced the second Bokoblin, the Bokoblin lunged forward with a branch but Ganon dodged it! Ganon struck the monster once, twice! And it fell and died, turning into the same black miasma as the first and poofed out of existence. Ganon huffed and felt the bite mark on his shoulder, it wasn’t serious but it stung and these nasty Bokoblins had dirty mouths, he worried about possible infection. “Damn Bokoblins…” Ganon winced and looked at his hand, yep, he was bleeding. He heard leaves crunch and he whipped around to see a shaking woodland spirit that resembled a tree… He moved towards it’s shaking body which was facing the tree, hoping the tree would protect him, poor little thing. Ganon reached it and stood above it, his big shadow casted over the small thing, it turned around, saw his large intimidating figure and squealed and turned back around. 

“Don’t be afraid, there’s no more monsters here, I slayed them all.” Ganon said as comforting as he could, as a stoic man this was difficult. 

The spirit turned around in shock. “You slayed those monsters?” It chirped. 

“Yes I did, now you can go on your way little spirit.” Ganon declared. 

“Wow! You’re so strong! And fearless! I’ll reward you for saving me!” The spirit chirped. It smelled the air. “I smell a Boko Baba seed!” 

“Do you desire the Boko Baba seed?” Ganon asks, he reached into his sack. 

“Yes, please!” The spirit chirps. 

Ganon pulls the seed out of his bag and crouches down to be on the spirits level and hands him the seed. “Here you go, little one.” 

The spirit took the seed and ate it. “Mmmm! Yum, yum!” Ganon watched as the spirit ate the seed and then ripped out a tiny burp, Ganon chuckled. “You keep getting lost in here, I’ll give you directions. Go forward then turn left at the first set of fallen tree trunks you see, then turn right and cross the Lake of Goo, but in order to cross the lake you have to solve a puzzle!”

“A puzzle? How do I solve the puzzle?” Ganon asks. 

“I won’t tell you! Hee, hee! Bye!” The woodland spirit poofed away, it left gold pollen that floated down to the ground, some got in Ganon’s nose so he sneezed. 

“I’m not good at solving puzzles… No matter, I’ll follow the spirits instructions and deal with it when I get to it.” So Ganon went off with his sword, he was just about to leave the area when a child’s laugh filled the air.

_ “If you ever get lost, follow the sound of music!” _

‘That’s good advice.’ Ganon thought, he went on. He walked forward until he came upon the three fallen tree trunks the spirit foretold and he went through the one on the left, inside he heard the faint sound of music from a pan flute, the moss inside the tree trunk was soft and felt nice on his bare feet. He made it through the trunk and came to a clearing, the sound of music was loud in this area and with a little searching he found a Deku Scrub playing a pan flute atop a tree, when it was spotted it stopped playing music. 

“A traveler!” The Deku Scrub exclaimed and hopped down the tree, it bounced on the grass with it’s light feet. Something about it wasn’t right but there wasn’t anything totally evil about it either, perhaps this creature was more human than anything else in the forest in this way. 

“Yes, I am a traveler, I’m just passing through.” Is all Ganon said.

“Wait wait! Do you want to play a game?” The Deku Scrub asked. 

“A game? Hmm, it depends, what’s the game?” Ganon asked, he wasn’t really on a schedule, he did have time to play. Who knows, maybe he’ll get lucky. 

“Well this game is the funnest game of all! It’s called Be My Friend Forever!” The Deku Scrub exclaimed. “These are the rules, you’re not allowed to leave this clearing and you have to play games with me for an eternity!” 

“An eternity? I can’t stay here that long, I’m on a journey, I have to go forward.” Ganon says. 

The Deku Scrub became agitated and stomped his feet. “But those are the rules! You can’t leave!” The Deku Scrub grinned though it wasn’t clear on its face. “If you try to leave I will turn you into a Stalfos! Hehehe!” 

Ganon didn’t like this creature, it was bratty and unconcerned with others feelings but if he left… He’d turn into a Stalfos. He had to stay and play games for now. “Very well, I’ll play a game with you.” 

“Yay! My name’s Skull Kid by the way.” Skull Kid said. 

“And mine is Ganondorf but you can call me Ganon for short.” Ganon says. “What game are we going to play?” 

“Uhmmm, let’s play marbles!” Skull Kid said and plopped down on the grass next to a tree stump, Ganon joined him. Skull Kid took out a small pouch and dumped crystal marbles onto the tree trunk, Ganon caught some that rolled off and placed them back on top. 

“So, Skull Kid, do you live in the Lost Woods?” Ganon asks.

“Uh-huh, I’ve lived here my whole life.” Skull Kid and Ganon began playing the children’s game. “Where are you from?” 

“I’m from the Gerudo Desert.” 

“The Gerudo Desert? That’s really far away! How did you get here?” Skull Kid asked.

Ganon shrugged. “I don’t know but these woods have something important in here for me. I think I’m supposed to save someone.” 

“Oh… Maybe that someone is me!” Skull Kid exclaims cheerfully.

Ganon chuckled. “You don’t look like you need saving.” 

Skull Kid laughed. “You’re right! I don’t need anybody to save me, I can help myself. Hehehehe.” Skull Kid was winning at the game. “Are you even trying to win?” 

“I am, I’m just not that good at games. I never played many games as a child.” Ganon expresses. 

“Oh well that’s okay, you’ll get better since we’re going to play forever and ever.” Skull Kid said, the strange woodland child came off as very lonely to Ganon, it made him sad. 

“Do you have any other friends to play games with?” Ganon asks. 

“No… I used to have friends but I played a mean trick on one and their father put a curse on me. Now I’m cursed to live like this forever…” Skull Kid says solemnly and pushes around a red crystal marble.

“That’s a heavy burden for a child to carry. I remember when I was a child I was always playing mean tricks on my peers because it was the only way I knew how to get attention. You see I was destined to become the king of the Greduo people and it was a very heavy burden to bear as a child, I didn’t know how to play nice with my friends so I lost them all and I grew up to be a very bitter person… But everyone makes mistakes, you should apologize to your friend, perhaps they will forgive you.” Ganon says. 

“Maybe… But why should I apologize? Their father cursed me! They should apologize first!” Skull Kid argued. 

“You shouldn’t blame your friends for their father’s wrath, you can only blame him for the curse.” Ganon says. 

Skull Kid grumbles. “I guess you’re right…” 

“I think everyone deserves a second chance. It’s tough to be a man and take responsibility for your actions but we all have to face our mistakes at some point and battle the evil inside of us… and we can be triumphant in our battle if we look deep into our hearts and recognize the wrong we have done and do our best to right the bad deeds. What was the trick that you played on your friend?” Ganon asks. 

Skull Kid sighed. “I played a really nasty trick and removed my friend’s face so now I have no face.” 

“That was a very bad trick to play on a friend.” Ganon says. 

“Yeah, I know…” Skull Kid said, a little annoyed but Ganon could tell he felt bad. “Let’s change the subject, I don’t like to feel bad.” 

“Okay. So what is it that you do? Do you just play games all day?” Ganon asked. 

“I have a lot of hobbies, I play the pan flute, I play a lot of games but my real passion is making masks.” Skull Kid says. 

“Oh that’s interesting. Can I see some?” Ganon asks. 

“Yeah!” Skull Kid hopped up and abandoned the marble game, he led Ganon over to his crafting station and picked up a few masks. “This is a Deku mask and this is a Goron mask!” He presented the masks to Ganon. 

“Wow! These are really good, you’re a very talented craftsman.” Ganon said, he lifted a mask to his face but it was too small for his large head. “These are too small for me but it looks just like a Goron’s face.”

Skull Kid was radiating with pride. “Thank you! I’m very good at capturing the likeness of different races and creatures, I even made a Bokoblin mask!” Skull Kid picked up a Bokoblin mask and put it on. “Oogaboogabooga! Hahahaha!” 

Ganon chuckled. “Y’know, I think I have an idea on how you can make it up to your friend.” 

“How?” Skull Kid asked, he put the Bokoblin mask down. 

“Maybe you should make your friend a mask that resembled his own face, perhaps then he will forgive you or at the least he’d know how badly you feel about the trick you played.” Ganon suggested. 

Skull Kid took the Deku and Goron masks back. “Maybe… Do you really think that would work?” 

“Well as long as your heart is honest I think your friend will see that you feel bad about it. Sometimes forgiveness isn’t easy to obtain, it takes a lot of hard work and dedication. Sometimes you can try really hard and your friend might not forgive you but at least you’ll know in your heart that you tried and then you can move on and try to do good for a change.” Ganon says, his words hang in the air. 

“...It would only be right of me to apologize and try to make things right. Even if I don’t get my face back it’s only right.” Skull Kid says. 

“That’s very honorable of you.” Ganon says. 

Skull Kid sighs. “Okay, I will let you leave since you were kind to me and helped me with my problem. I won’t turn you into a Stalfos if you leave.” 

“Thank you, Skull Kid. I hope everything works out well for you.” Ganon says. 

“Me too…” 

Ganon, being stoic only patted Skull Kid’s shoulder. “Don’t be so glum, I think this could be a new beginning for you as long as you keep your temper and try your hardest. People like us need to try harder than others to be good, there’s darkness that lurks inside us all but we can’t let it consume us. If we let darkness and evil consume us we lose ourselves in a world of hatred and bitterness.” 

“That’s not a fun world to live in.” Skull Kid says. 

“No it is not. Good luck, Skull Kid, I must be on my way, remember what I said.” Ganon says. 

“I will. Hey! Before you go let me show you a song, I just came up with it yesterday!” Then Skull Kid takes out his pan flute and plays it, the song reminded Ganon of his life back in the Gerudo Desert, the hot sun, the hot sand, the cool, crystal blue lakes that relieved him on especially hot days, the cold frigid nights, the sparse islands of palm trees, cacti and sturdy green foliage that managed to survive in a desolate land. When the song ended he applauded. 

“That was very good! It reminded me of my home, you have revitalized my spirit Skull Kid!” Ganon cheered. 

Skull Kid giggled. “And you have revitalized mine, Ganon! Farewell! Good luck saving your prince!” Skull Kid waved goodbye as Ganon left the clearing, going right as the woodland spirit told him to. 

“Farewell!” Ganon called as he left. ‘I’m glad I could help Skull Kid, the poor thing has no face, what a heavy burden to bear for such a young child. What his friend’s father did was harsh but an eye for an eye, a nose for a nose, and a mouth for a mouth. I hope everything works out well for him.’ Ganon smiled to himself as he traveled onward, he felt the pang of hunger in his stomach and remembered the honey he had. He pulled out the bottle of honey and when he pulled it out he realized that the bottle was smaller than he remembered it being… Maybe the bottle appeared to be bigger when he found it as a child. ‘What was it that Skull Kid said about saving my prince? ...That was all he said. Hm.’ Ganon put the bottle away as the honey wouldn’t be enough to satiate his hunger. He moved through the forest, squirrels, rabbitts, and birds paid no mind to him as he walked on. ‘A prince, how exciting! And he is all for me! I wonder what he looks like, is he cute? Is he handsome? What if he’s a Goron!? Oh boy, I’d save him regardless but maybe I won’t live with him for the rest of my life… I’m pretty shallow.’ 

Ganon came upon the Lake of Goo, the hot, bubbling black tar smelled like burnt rubber, it immediately gave him a headache. “Eugh, this is going to be hard, I’m not light footed…” He looked around and saw that there were stepping stones across the lake but they were too far away and he was not good at jumping long distances. Perhaps he could figure something else out… He looked around and saw boulders about, he might not be light footed but he was very strong! “I can move these boulders and roll them between the stepping stones! Hahaha! I’m a genius!” So Ganon started his work and pushed a boulder to the first stone, then he stopped… “These stones are quite far away, I should throw the boulder farther away so I can jump between the stones.” So that’s what he did, he picked up the large boulder and tossed it. Sploosh! Gurgle gurgle, the stone sunk and stopped at just the right height. Success! Now for the next one. Ganon rolled the boulder to the first stepping stone again and faced another challenge, how was he to get this last boulder in the last spot? He wasn’t that strong yet, he was only a youthful adult, his muscles were big but he knew they could be bigger. Was he to just workout for days and stay stranded by this disgusting lake? No! There must be another way! Ganon looked around again and unfortunately found nothing. His stomach grumbled. ‘If I had some food I could throw this boulder far away— and this headache! I gotta get away from this lake for now.’ Ganon rolled the boulder safely away from the lake so there was zero chance it would fall in and he went a little ways into the woods. ‘Ahh much better. I shouldn’t go too far or I’ll get lost.’ Ganon looked around, ‘Apples? Mushrooms? Herbs?’ He looked and looked and then found a patch of green mushroom. ‘Staminashrooms! Perfect!’ He harvested the mushrooms and brushed off the dirt on the ends. ‘But I have to cook them in order to release its energy. Grr! I need to save my prince! I can’t wait around for these to roast!’ So he ate them plain like that, after all he was just hungry, he didn’t need extra stamina. With a full belly he went back to the lake and resumed his work, he rolled the boulder back into place, lifted it and tossed it! He watched it fall onto the second stepping stone and it rolled. “Gah! No!” It slowed down… “Hngh!” Aaannnd stopped. “Phew!” Ganon was immensely relieved. He hopped onto the first boulder, then onto the second stepping stone and lifted the second boulder. “Grrrrraaa!!” He groaned as he tossed it. Sploosh! Gurgle, gurgle. It sunk and stopped but this time there was less space to land on, his next jump must be accurate. Ganon fixed his footing and leaped onto the stone and it shifted and started to sink! He quickly jumped across and barely landed on the solid ground but he made it! ‘That was close. I need to be more careful from now on.’ 

Now that he was on the other side he tried to remember which way to go next… Well there was only one path so he’d go down it for now. ‘I wonder if my prince will like me, just because I am going to save him doesn’t mean he will love me… I’ve done so many bad things in my life, who would love a monster like me?’ Ganon thought as he walked through the forest. ‘But I’m trying to be good, I saved the little forest spirit and helped Skull Kid navigate through his own hard life, isn’t there a chance that this is the end of my bad deeds and I’m finally allowed the chance to be good? Hopefully my prince will see just how hard I’m trying to be good for once. I don’t want to continue to live a life of strife, I want to be virtuous and chivalrous, I want to be good…’ In some time Ganon met a fork in the road, left or right. Each path seemed to look identical to the other… ‘If I get lost I should follow the sound of music! Haha!’ He tipped his ear to the left side, there was music. “So it’s this way!” He stepped onto the left path and immediately felt unsure… He stepped back. “Maybe I should check the right side too?” So he tipped his ear to the right and also heard music. “Well this is just ridiculous! What am I supposed to do?” Ganon thunk… and thunk… and thunk… He rubbed his chin. “The two songs sounded different, let me listen again.” On the right side the music sounded like a lullaby, on the left side the music resembled the song Skull Kid played him. Perhaps the left side leaded back home, he could leave the Lost Woods and go back to the life he led prior to this strange event… But while he yearned to be back home he didn’t want to go back to his old life of hate and anger. He decided to go right, towards the soft lulling song that played. ‘This song is very soothing…’ He thought. ‘It reminds me of when I was a babe and always near my mother’s bosom…’ 

The forest grew darker as he advanced but it wasn’t scary, the trees just wouldn’t allow so much light to pass through the dense canopy. The grounds felt sacred, he made a note not to take any food or objects from the land. He went on and the music grew more clear but remained soft and low then he came upon something like a natural nursery. There were two large trees, both with sweeping arms that hugged something very dearly and very protectively, Ganon could tell that no axe could cut through these branches. When he came closer though, the arms gave away a little and opened for him to see what they were protecting. He peeked inside. It was a babe! A Hylian babe! “Awee…” Ganon doted over the baby, he caressed it’s small, fat face with a finger gently, the babe made the cutest sound signaling it woke up and then, as all babies do, it cried for food. “Awe, don’t worry I’ll feed you.” Ganon shushed the babe and reached into his sack and pulled out the tiny bottle of honey. ‘Can babies have honey?’ The babe continued to cry for food so Ganon quickly removed the cork from the bottle and dipped a finger inside and put it in the baby’s mouth. It made a content hum and sucked on his finger. ‘I guess they can have a little honey…’ Ganon pulled his finger out of the babe’s mouth and the babe went right back to sleep. ‘I guess babies can have honey! …He sure is cute…’ Ganon smiled to himself and doted on the babe once more. ‘Why is this Hylian babe in the Lost Woods? Why is it that these trees are protecting him? Maybe I’ll never know but I’m glad to have found him.’ Ganon stopped doting on the babe and let the little thing sleep. The tree’s branches came to him and grabbed the bottle of honey and cork from his hands and reformed the cocoon to protect the Hylian boy. ‘I guess my work here is done… Now what do I do?’ Ganon stood around and thought but then the trees’ branches shoved him a little to leave. ‘I guess I have to leave here now.’ So he left, he came back upon the fork in the road and faced the path on the left. ‘It’s clear to me now that I have to face my dark past… So I will face my mistakes without defiance! Show the goddesses I am worthy of redemption! And while I show them I’ll show myself that I have confidence in all that is good and pure of the world!’ And he went down the path on the left. 

The scene changed for the worse, the trees became menacing and deliberately brushed their branches against him to freak him out but he was not afraid, he didn’t let the forest scare him. Nature was not scary, monsters were not scary, what was frightening was evil itself, evil that lurked in every man, the potential power of evil was horrifying. The things an evil man could do… Suddenly there was the sound of horses hooves clomping, it grew louder and soon he could see a black horse charging right at him! The rider laughed devilishly! Ganon moved to the right and the rider followed him, he moved to the left, he was followed, there was only one second to jump out of the way before he was trampled to death! Ganon rolled and dodged the horse, he got up and looked behind and watched the rider set fire to the forest! He had to move quickly or he’d be burned in the fire, he ran down the path, jumping over stones, dodging branches that reached out to yank his ankles! The fire was burning furiously behind him! Run! Run! Run! But the fire enveloped him and the scene changed into the Gerudo Desert. 

...He was home. He was a fully grown man now, and his tunic was no longer on him, he was naked. Alone. In the vast desolate desert that was sand for miles and miles, dunes swept across the desert, miniscule particles of sand were carried by the hot wind. The only possession he had was the red rupee he found in that rock… He held it up to the sun and it shimmered and glistened, it didn’t show any one path in particular so he walked around aimlessly and kept the rupee held tightly in his fist. It felt like he walked for days under the blistering sun, his skin became darker, almost black, the bottom of his feet were as hard as stone now, he barely felt the heat of the sand on his feet. His curly hair was longer now too and honestly, a little unruly but he wasn’t concerned with looks right now. ‘Why is that I allowed myself to fall off the path of the righteous? Oh yeah, greed for power… I was so blind, power doesn’t lie in wealth or in numbers of soldiers in an army, strength lies in doing what you can to keep this world safe and sound. If you can save one man then you’ve helped the world, if you can plant one tree you’ve started a forest, if you can give a little rain then you’ll have an ocean.’ Ganon walked on and saw the hazy figure of palm trees in the distance, when he came closer he saw there was a lake. No one else was around. He stood above the lake and looked down at his wavey reflection… He crouched down and got on both his knees and leaned over to properly look at his face, he could see his stoic face, his Nubian nose, his gold eyes, his unruly red hair… Beyond that he could see what was inside of him. Pain, anger, a hatred for himself and for the world… These were things that he wanted to leave his spirit but like Skull Kid, these things would never leave as they were a part of him. Like how life can give and take. A fire will burn down a forest but the destruction will cause new life to form. A flood will drown all of life and when it recedes the earth will be replenished. Darkness let’s the world sleep and light awakens the sleepy. Ganon sighed and looked up at the sun, covering his eyes with a straight palm to keep the sun’s rays directly out of his eyes. ‘It sure is hot… I’ll take a quick dip.’ Ganon lowers himself into the water and dips his head in, when he rises back up he’s shocked to see that the desert changed to night and the water was freezing! He quickly got out and shivered. 

“Cold enough for ya?” A woman’s voice asked. 

“What?” Ganon turned around and noticed a nude Gerudo woman beside a fire, she had a wool blanket over her shoulders to keep herself warm. 

“Come by the fire before you catch a death of cold.” The woman says, firmly like a mother would. Ganon came by the fire and sat down, he noticed the woman was pregnant. 

“Thank you.” Ganon says, for nothing in particular. 

The woman smiles. “You’re welcome.” The black woman was beautiful, her curly red hair was neat and tidy, each lock was wrapped into tight coils. Above the fire pit are metal molds, she’s putting sand into the molds. 

“What are you doing?” Ganon asks. 

“I’m making petals out of glass. There isn’t a lot of plant life in the desert so I’m making my own flowers to sell.” The woman explains. 

“Fascinating. You’re the second artist I’ve met on my journey.” Ganon shares. 

“Crafting is a nice way to pass the time and it’s a good way to make money.” The woman says. 

Ganon remembered the red rupee he had and held it out to the woman. “I would like to buy a glass flower from you, maam.” 

The woman took the rupee with a smile. “What color do you want the flower to be? I’ll design the flower for whatever color you want. I have red, blue, and green.” 

“Hmm…” Red was the color of fire, a sign of passion. Blue was the color of serenity, a sign of devotion. Green was the color of nature, a sign of loyalty… Without ever meeting his prince he felt all of these things for him, passion, devotion, and loyalty…

“Who’s the flower for?” The woman asks as she puts more sand into the molds. 

“It’s for my prince but— I haven’t met him, I don’t know what color he likes or even what he likes in a man. I’m worried that he won’t love me because of my past.” Ganon expresses. The fire kept him strangely warm despite the freezing night air of the desert and he felt like he could share anything with this woman. 

The woman sighs. “Y’know we call the past the past but really it has so much to do with the present. The past dictates every aspect of life, this sand was once stone, now it is sand, and in time it will become glass. Glass is solid like a stone but it’s very fragile, it takes a gentle and steady but calloused hand to craft the glass into a flower. What do you think is most important for you to show your prince that you’re worthy of his love?” The woman asks. 

“Loyalty comes to mind first.” Ganon says. 

“I see. Passion and devotion are important in a relationship but they can die out from time to time, the fire of a new love may one day dim and the plans for your future together may one day change but what’s most important is that you stay loyally by his side. Without loyalty you have nothing.” The woman says. 

“So I would like a green flower then, please.” Ganon requests. 

“So you will have a green flower!” The woman says with an easy laugh. “Tell me, don’t you care about how you look? Your hair is a mess!” She scolds him. 

Ganon feels his hair, he was so busy with the journey that he didn’t bother to upkeep his appearance! “Oh my! I didn’t even know it was so messy…” 

“Come here, I’ll fix it for you.” The woman said so Ganon went over and sat in front of her, she analyzed what needed to be done and started to make him look presentable. “You men are all the same, you don’t care about how you look! You think you can just go through life without ever combing your hair.” Ganon laughed. “Your prince will not like messy hair, I can tell you that.” 

“I don’t like messy hair either, I was just so busy!” Ganon tries to defend himself. 

“Too busy to get the knots out of your hair?” The woman asks, she pulls a knot out. 

“Ouch!” 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you did this more often.” She scolds him.

“Ouch!” 

The scene changed, Ganon awoke in the Lost Woods. He immediately felt his hair, it was wrapped in the same tight coils that the woman had, his scalp felt a little tight but he felt more confident now that he looked better. If he was to have a good heart then he should take better care of himself, after all he wasn’t a rowdy young boy anymore he was a mature man! Ganon rose to his feet and remembered the glass flower he purchased from that Gerudo woman. He couldn’t find it so he checked his sack, and inside was not a glass flower but a real flower. It was simple, yellow, childlike and youthful but had a flare of maturity in it’s big petals. ‘Why is it that it turned into a real flower?’ And then he thought again. ‘Or maybe someone played a trick on me! Could it have been Skull Kid?’ Ganon felt himself get angry. ‘Or that woodland spirit?’ Angrier. ‘Or maybe that woman duped me out of twenty rupees!’ Ganon glared at the flower pinched in his fingers… He sighed. ‘Why is it that I blame everyone else for my problems? What’s wrong with this flower? It’s beautiful! It’s just not what I was expecting… Maybe there’s another meaning behind this event but I don’t know what...’ 

Ganon rubbed his forehead. ‘Where do I go now?’ He looked around… This was not the Lost Woods. Where was he? The forest was not surreal, it was normal… He looked around, trees, bushes, stones, birds, bushes, trees… He looked down at himself. He was wearing peasant clothes, a white shirt and pants and finally some boots! Thank the goddesses that he was not naked! Ganon remembered what the little woodland spirit had said and tried to listen for music, he could hear the birds sing, the leaves rustled… And maybe some whistling? Ganon stepped what he thought was towards the whistling but found it was the wrong way, he quickly went the other way and the whistling grew louder. Ganon kept a steady pace. ‘Don’t look too eager! He doesn’t know you! Just stay cool, be cool Ganon, be nice and polite and uh, y’know charming! I’m charming! I’m sexy! I’m—‘

He saw him. He was a young Hylian man with gorgeous long, blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He wore peasant clothes as well, he looked strong as he worked on the plough, he whistled as he worked, it looked easy to him like he’d been doing it his whole life. His long ears were cute, he wore blue, hooped earrings. Should Ganon have chosen the color blue? The man’s face was so handsome, it was striking yet soft, he was so young and Ganon was so old… His cheeks were pink from the laborious work, there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Behind the field were two houses, well tree houses, he must live in one of them. Does someone else live in the other? Ganon watched as the man stopped his work and stopped whistling, he sighed and wiped his forehead, then he must’ve noticed Ganon because he turned around suddenly. The man just stared at him, Ganon stared back like a deer stands still in fright for a split second when it notices a hunter then scurries off but Ganon couldn’t scurry away! This was his prince! His prince cocked an eyebrow at Ganon. ‘...I have to say something!’

Ganon cleared his throat. “Good day.” 

The man smiled. “Good day to you… Say, are you a Gerudo man?” 

Ganon smiles. “I am.” 

“Why is it that you’re all the way out here in the Ordon Province?” The man asks. 

“Well… To be honest I came here looking for you.” Ganon says. 

“Me? Why?” The man asks, confused.

“Because uhm, I… Well… I’ve been on a long journey to find you, my fair maid…” Ganon steps closer to the man who was shocked to be called a maid, a blush grew on the Hylians face. “I don’t know why but I thought you needed saving.” 

The Hylian man smiled and giggled. “Why would I need to be saved? I can take care of myself, as you can see.” He gestures to his land. 

“I don’t know.” Ganon laughed easily. “Maybe it’s not danger you needed saving from, maybe it was from boredom!” 

The Hylian man laughed. “Well thank you for saving me from this nice but boring day, my charming knight!” 

“My name is Ganon.” Ganon says and holds out his right hand to shake the Hylian man’s hand but realizes he’s holding the flower in that hand. “A-and this is for you…” He quickly adds. 

The Hylian man takes the flower, caught off guard once again, he lets go of his hoe, “Thank you, Ganon—“ The hoe’s handle falls on Ganon’s boot clad feet. “Oh no! I’m sorry!” The man quickly picks up the hoe.

“It’s okay, it didn’t hurt, hahaha…” Ganon laughter dies down, the Hylian man looks beyond flustered, his left hand keeps playing with the hoe handle, he twirls the flower in his right hand. “What’s your name, dear maiden?” Ganon asks softly. 

The Hylian man blushed deeper. “I’m Link.” He says quickly. 

“Link… What a beautiful name.” Ganon says like a breath of air. He gazes at Link who has a hard time meeting his eyes, he looks at Ganon, to the ground, he turns his body and tries to hide his face with his shoulder, Link giggles. He holds the flower to his nose and smells it. 

“Mmm, it smells so nice.” Link says with a sigh. 

“Does it? I was so eager to meet you I didn’t smell it myself.” Ganon confesses. 

“You didn’t smell the flower? What if it had smelled like fish!” Link says. 

Ganon chuckles. “Then I guess I would’ve given you a smelly flower, I’m sorry. Haha…” 

Link smiled at Ganon, his eyelids drooped a bit and he bit his lip. He smelled the flower again then held it out to Ganon. “Here, smell it, it’s so delightful.” 

Ganon tipped his head down, he was taller than Link, and smelled the flower. “Ahhh…” He sighed. “It does smell delightful…” Link giggles again and hides his smile behind the flower. 

“You‘re so big and strong, Ganon.” Link says, almost giddy.

“You’re so beautiful, Link…” Ganon says, totally taken by Link. 

“Thank you…” Link says softly. They gazed at each other…

“Say. Who lives in those houses?” Ganon asks out of the blue. 

“Well I live in the one on the right and the one on the left is empty.” Link explains. 

“Do you own the property?” Ganon asks. 

“Yes I do. Are you looking to buy it? It doesn’t come with anything else but the house itself, this field is mine.” Link asks. 

“Well I’d love to purchase it but the thing is that I don’t have any money.” Ganon confesses. 

“Well…” Link taps his chin. “Perhaps we can work out a deal. If you work on my field for eight seasons, excluding winter, I will give you the house and you can live in it while you work with me.” 

Ganon smiled. “Sold!” He stuck out his right hand to shake Link’s hand. Link moved the flower to his left hand, dropped the hoe handle again and shook Ganon’s hand. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you!” Link says with an easy laugh. 

“What about feeling pleasure?” Ganon asks, the handshake weakens, it slows down. Link has that baffled, flustered look on his face again. 

“Wh-what?” Link asks. 

“I mean! Would you like to go on a date with me?” Ganon asks quickly. 

“Oh! Uh, yes! But I have to finish my work for today, this field is my livelihood…” Link says, their hands drop. “Oh! And I need to show you to your new home! Come this way!” Link takes Ganon’s hand again and pulls him towards the two houses. “It’s not much but it’s very peaceful out here, there aren’t any monsters in this land anymore since you vanquished the evil in all of Hyrule!” 

Ganon was severely confused. “I vanquished the evil in Hyrule?” 

“Yeah! You’re all anyone talks about, you’re the mysterious Gerudo sage that quells the calamity in this land, are you not?” Link asks. 

“I suppose I am. But if you knew who I was, why didn’t you say so?” Ganon asks.

“Well I wasn’t sure you were everything everyone chalks you up to be.” Link says. 

“What do you think of me?” Ganon asks. 

“I think you’re a good guy.” Link says, Ganon smiles. A good guy.

They went into the house on the left, where Ganon would live for the eight seasons and work with Link on his field until he paid off the debt. Those two years were the best of their lives, they lived out a fantasy of being in love with your next door neighbor, who happens to be your coworker too. But once Ganon was finished paying off his debt he no longer felt the need to continue working on the field and started making glass flowers like the Gerudo woman had shown him. Link still loved Ganon but was bitter that he was left to work alone on his field, it was very hard work and he felt that Ganon should be working with him. Though when Winter came and no crops could survive, Ganon’s glass flowers were the only thing that raked in dough and Link felt bad about the way he felt about his lover and they reconciled. In the Spring their two houses started to grow towards each other, and they grew towards each other for many more seasons to come until the two trees were one home and Ganon and Link lived peacefully together as lovers forever.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how much I loved Ganondorf and Link as a couple! Eeee!  
> This is kinda like a freeform on LoZ lore and stories, I bent Skull Kid's canon story to fit this fic, etc etc. I had a lot of fun writing this, maybe I'll write some more LoZ stuff oooooo. I also don't usually write stories that aren't sexy, I enjoy not writing sexy things.


End file.
